


Flames

by frog_lord_supreme



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ashe Bradley needs a hug, Dark Past, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hallucinations, Past Character Death, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lord_supreme/pseuds/frog_lord_supreme
Summary: Fire. Fire. Fire.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Flames

In the middle of the darkness, he sat alone.

All he could see is fire. Flames intimidating his frail body, engulfing his very existence.

Images that he longed to forget resurfaced on his mind once again. Their eyes wide awake from the agony the flames have given them, their mouth wide open in an attempt to scream for help but to no avail.

All he could do was watch them. He was ready to jump into the fire anytime, why didn’t he take the opportunity?

His hands covered his face, sweating like crazy because of the hot temperature. His eyes suited the colour of the flames. Yellow and red, what a good combination. That very hue reflected on his eyes, peeking through the gaps of his fingers. He wanted to escape from all of this.

“Brother…when are you going to save me?”

His hair was a mess. His skin got so pale. He didn’t know what to do, people restrained him from going into the fire. He could’ve saved them. He could’ve. 

But now here he is, sitting in the middle of the darkness.

There wasn’t any flames around to begin with. It’s just his mind messing with him. 

“What did I come here for?”

He asked himself. That question echoed in his mind, making him hold his head from the stress. After a few minutes, he finally stood up and smiled to himself.

“I will get everyone back.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ashe Bradley thank you.


End file.
